What could've been
by AECM
Summary: What if Harry parents were Professor McGonagalla and Professor Dumbledore and he had a Twin sister.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter. Oh and this is my first Harry fanfiction so tell me what you think.

Chapter 1

It was March 1980 and Minerva McGonagall has no idea why she has not been feeling well. She has been more tired than before and her mood has been even weirder and now she finds herself wanting to throw up again. Lucky for her; her husband Albus Dumbledore just got out of the bathroom. She pushes him out of the way and runs straight to the toilet.

"Minerva are you all right" said Albus Dumbledore. His voices not as steady or calm like normal.

In all his years of being married to Minerva McGonagall they have had their ups and downs but this past few weeks have been very different. She has been tired even though she is getting more sleep than normal. Her mood lately has been up and down too. One minute she is happy and the next she is sad or mad. However the weirdest part is that she is eating more and more at dinner time, but at breakfast she seems to not want to eat anything.

Albus walks into the bathroom and notices his wife kneeling on the floor; her head in the toilet again. Albus kneels down right next to her and pulls her hair out of the way. He starts to rub her back in small circles.

Minerva looks at her husband and said "I'm fine. Now go finish getting ready if not we are going to be late for breakfast at the Great Hall."

Albus is about to argue, but seeing that his wife looks better and is already getting ready for breakfast. So he decides to finish getting ready and waits for her, so they can walk together to the Great Hall.

Minerva starts to look through her closet to see which robes she will wear today. When she notices that she is a bit dizzy and nauseous again. However she has a lot of things to do today so she ignores how she is feeling. Minerva finishes getting ready and goes to the living room where she finds her husband waiting for her. Albus gives his hand to Minerva which she takes with a smile. They walk in to a hall and notice that there are a lot of students around, so they let go of each other's hands and walk in silence. Albus looks at Minerva to see if she was doing better, but notices that she is a lot paler than normal. He is about to say something when she looks at him with a face that said we will talk about this later. After being marry for so long sometimes they just didn't need to talk to know what the other person was thinking or feeling. He nods at her and they walk to their seats at the Head Table.

Minerva is not feeling too well, but she knows that she has to eat something because if she doesn't Albus will send her to the hospital wing and she cannot stand being there. Therefore Minerva takes some bread and tea just enough to make him happy.

At that moment Poppy Pomfrey leans over to talk to Minerva "Are you okay Minnie?"

"I'm fine" she said quickly. The last thing she wants is to be stuck in the hospital wing for the day.

"Are you sure you look awfully pale. Why don't you stop by the hospital wing, so I can give you a checkup? I think the last one you had was 10 years ago."

Minerva has known Poppy ever sense their first year at Hogwarts and she knows that Poppy will not stop until she agrees. "I don't know... I have a lot of papers to grade." Seeing the face that Poppy was making she said "Okay I will go after lunch."

"That is perfect!" she said with a smile "I will see you after lunch then."

Minerva turns to her husband and tells him "I have some papers to finish, so I will see you at lunch."

"Okay dear."

Minerva stood up and started to walk to her office when she notices that she still doesn't feel too great. She was almost to her office when she started to hold on to the wall because she couldn't hold herself up. She was not able to support herself anymore.

Severus Snape was walking down the hall when he saw her fall. He pulls out his wand to help her but he was too late. He runs to her and kneels on the floor. He checks on her and said "McGonagall are you all right" but she does not respond. He yells "McGonagall….. McGonagall….." but nothing. He whispers "Minerva what's wrong." Then he hears a soft voice "Se….Se...Severus."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Minerva wakes up in the hospital wing. At first she didn't know where she was but that smell could only mean that she was in the hospital wing. Minerva looks for her glasses and she notices that it is dark outside. She knows that she missed teaching her class and now she would have even more paper work to catch up on. She was pulled way form these thoughts when she heard voices at first she could not tell who they were or what they were saying.

Poppy looks over and saw that Minerva was up and she when to check on her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, but what happen. How did I get here?"

"Well first, will you stop saying that you are fine you are not and you should have told me that you have not been feeling well for weeks. You should have told me if you would have this would not have happen."

"Okay okay…what happen?" Poppy just rolls her eyes at her.

"You were on the floor when Severus found you and he brought you here and you have been unconscious until now."

Minerva looks at her husband and she could tell that something was wrong. The normal twinkles in his eyes were gone. Minerva tries to stand and looks at Severus notices that he was scared. Poppy pushes Minerva back in the bed "Minnie you need to calm down." She waits for someone to tell her what was going on but no one does.

"What happen" she said again her voices not as calm as she wanted it to be.

Albus, Poppy, and Severus look at each other not knowing what to do. When Poppy leans over to Minerva and ask her "Minnie did you know that you are pregnant."

Minerva hears the words coming out of Poppy's mouth, but she does not at first understand them. When it finely hits her she said "but I am too old to have a child."

Poppy knows her friend to well and she knew that she was going to say something like this. So she smiles and tells her "how old were your aunt and uncle when they had your cousin James Potter; and you know full well that a pure blood witch can get pregnant until they are 100 years old. Should I tell you how a baby is made and anyway you are only 44 years old."

"No no… Okay I just thought that we were careful." Minerva said looking down in embarrassment. She looks up to her husband and notice that he is not looking at her at all. He was lost in his thoughts.

After a wild the silence was starting to get to her, so she ask "Albus what's wrong? Do you not believe this child is yours?" As she said these words tears start rolling down her eyes.

This seems to be the kick that Albus needed. He walks to the bed and sits down and hugs Minerva until her breathing was even. "No no Minnie it's not that. The reason we are like is when Poppy told Severus and I that you are pregnant and the due date we were scared." Minerva looks at Albus not understanding why they were scared. Albus saw this and continue; "remember before the school year started when you ask me why I hired Severus and Sibyll Trelawney and I told you about the prophecy. That a baby boy will be born at the end of July that will defeat Lord Voldemort." There was nothing but silence.

Minerva was scared more than ever before. She placed a hand on her stomach and she notice that her normal flat belly was gone and there was a small around bump. Minerva kept thinking that this could not be happening she has wanted to have a family a long time and now she was scared out of her mind. You-know-who is going to come after her unborn child. She looks at Poppy and asks "do you know if it is a boy." In the back of her mind she was hoping that it is a girl, so her baby will be safe.

However before Poppy can say anything Severus said "of course you are going to have a boy. With you and Albus being the greatest witch and wizard in the world. Of course your child is meant to kill the Dark Lord."

Minerva was scared so she just looks at Poppy waiting for her to talk. Poppy seem likes she wanted to say couple of things to Severus, but she notices that Minerva was staring at her. So she gives Severus a dirty look and then turns to Minerva and said "I don't know, but I only did the diagnostic spell on you to see what could be wrong and it came out saying that you are pregnant and that the due date is July 31. I need to check on a couple of things on you to see why you fainted. I would have done them already, but these two decided to start yelling." Poppy gives Albus and Severus a dirty look. "Okay Minnie can you change in to this robe, so we can start and see what is going on."

Poppy and Severus walk out to give Minerva privacy. Albus got up and notice that Minerva needed help. He help Minerva take her robes off when he notices her small around belly. Minerva saw that Albus was looking at her belly with twinkles in his eyes. She reaches for his hand and places it on her belly. They stood there for a few minutes forgetting about the war and just standing there seeing their little family getting bigger. Albus finished helping Minerva change.

When Poppy came back around she tells Minerva to lie down on the bed. Minerva does and Poppy starts to move her wand over Minerva's belly. Sparks of blue and pink starts to shoot form the end of Poppy's wand. "Okay Minnie and Albus the reason why Minnie fainted is because she has been working too hard and caring for twins takes out of you more then when you are only pregnant with one." Albus and Minerva look at each other with their mouth open. "Now Minnie you have to take it easy from now on. It seem that Severus was right in saying because you to are the greatest witches and wizards in the world. The twins are showing a lot more magic than what is normal. That is why you have been so tired. I think it will be best if you do not go back to teaching until the twins are born." At this Minerva gives Poppy one of her stern looks that would get any of her students to do what she wanted. However Poppy was not going to give in. "Now don't give me that look. You are going to have to stop teaching because you will not be able to control your magic. Look at what you are doing now." The chairs, tables, and beds were floating in mid air. Minerva looks around and sees what she has been doing. She tries to calm down so Poppy can continue. "This is the reason why you can't teach because sometimes you will not have control of your magic and you may hurt a student." Minerva didn't say anything because she knew that Poppy was right. "Now I believe you wanted to know the sex's of the twins." They both nodded. She places her hand on Minerva's belly and said "on the left it is a girl and on the right it is a boy."

Minerva was scared and happy at the same time. "Is there any way that they will be born in August instead at the end of July?"

"I'm sorry Minnie but these spells are never wrong" Poppy said sadly.

"Do you know who will be born first? If the baby girl is born first I will not push until it is August the first that way he is safe." Albus at the moment reaches for Minerva's hands the hold them tight.

"I'm sorry Minnie but it looks like the baby boy will be born first. Minnie do not think about it that way because you can kill yourself and the twins."

"Okay" Minerva said with a defeat voice.

Albus stood up and said "Poppy is it okay if I take my wife to bed and start getting her things ready to go to Godric's Hollow."

"Yes it's okay but I want to check on her in a couple of weeks and she needs to eat more. She also needs to use her magic so she doesn't lose control. Furthermore she cannot stay by herself because if she does lose control of her magic… let's just say she is going to need help."

"You guys make it sound like I don't know how to take care of myself" Minerva said with her stern look.

Albus looks at Poppy and smiles "don't worries I know of a couple of people that will love to take care of Minnie."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I am going to change some of the character's ages so it doesn't sound so weird. The HP characters are not mine and I am not making any money on this. I am thinking of making some new characters but they will not get in to the story for quite a bit. **

**Okay so Professor Minerva McGonagall in the book was born on October 4, 1935 I am going to keep her age the same because she will only be 44 when she gives birth to the twins. Oh and in the book she is a half-blood but I am going to make her in to a pureblood and you will see why later on.**

**Professor Albus Dumbledore in the book was born in summer 1881 I do not want him this old because I want him to be with Minerva so I am changing this birthday to be August 18, 1917. So he is 18 years older the Minerva. He was 21 when he meets Tom Riddle at Wool's Orphanage. Oh and by changing Albus age I have change Grindelwald too but don't worry. They still had their legendary duel in 1945 but they are just younger. Oh and I am also making him pureblood and you will see later why.**

**Poppy Pomfrey is going to be the same age as Minerva. Every other character as of right now have the same birthday as the book a may change it but I will tell you before I do or you will be able to tell in the story. **

Chapter 3

April 1980

A month later you can find Minerva McGonagall kneeling by the toilet throwing up at Godric's Hollow.

"Man cousin, if you don't like Lily's cooking you should say something instead of throwing it up the next day." James said with a smile on his face, while he went up to Minerva to make sure her hair was out of the way.

"James how many times have I told you to stop joking with Minnie? She doesn't feel weel just make sure she is okay and don't say anything. Man with you and Sirius Black sometimes I wonder what Albus was thinking. He should have just let me and Remus Lupin to take care of Minnie."

"Lily I think you mean Remus Lupin and I and I agree with you, but Remus is doing important things for the Order of the Phoenix. Now James help me up my knees are starting to hurt."

James helps Minerva up, but James just couldn't help himself "Man cousin, are you sure you are having twins. I am starting to think that it is quadruplets." With that said he run out of the bathroom before Lily could jinx him.

"Sorry Minnie I will talk to him and jinx him."

"It's okay I know that I am getting bigger" Minerva said with a small smile.

They walk down the stairs to find James cooking some pancakes. He turns around and said "what flavor do you guys want." Minerva looks at Lily scared to eat anything that James has made, but at the same time she was not hungry.

"Don't worry the one think that James can do real well is cook pancakes" said Lily with a smile.

Minerva looks at Lily and said "I remember my aunt's and uncle's wedding anniversary I believe it was James's third year at Hogwarts. He tried to make pancakes for his parents and I believe he blew up half the house."

"It was not half the house it was just the kitchen, the dining room, the drawing room, and a bed room. Oh ya and a bathroom." Lily gives James a look that said you tell her or I will.

"Okay okay, James it was not haft the house" Minerva said with a smile. "Now are you going to tell me how you learned to make pancakes?"

"Okay just don't get mad." Minerva already knew she was not going to like this. "Remember in my fourth year when you found me and Sirius by the kitchen?"

At the moment Sirius Black came in said "is someone talking about me. Minnie you look awesome today." Minerva gave a smile at Sirius. Sirius looks around and sees the pancakes and that no one is eating. "James please tell me that you are not going to tell her. We told each other we would never tell her because she will kill us."

Now Minerva was getting angry "what did you do in your fourth year." No one notice that Minerva was starting to lose control of her magic.

"Ammm... Well you see… when you caught us by the kitchen and why our eyes were red. We told you that we wanted to get a snack because we have been studying all night and the reason why our eyes were red is because we didn't sleep."

Minerva knew it was a lie at the time and now she knew for sure. "And what does this have to do with you making pancakes."

Lily gives James a look that said finish the story. "Okay wewerehigh." He said fast that Minerva did not understand. James toke a deep breath to calm down and said "we were high and when we got high, we would sneak to the kitchen and make pancakes."

Minerva could not believe this happen under her watch. She was starting to shake so fast that she couldn't stop herself. "You were doing drugs!" There was a big blast and all the glass in the kitchen broke. James, Sirius, and Lily get up and start to look for Minerva they find her on the floor holding her stomach unconscious.

When Minerva awoke she could see that Poppy and Lily where working on her. While James, Sirius, and Albus were all looking at her scared out of their mind. Poppy saw that Minerva was awake and said "good you're up now don't move. I think a couple weeks in bed will be good for you and the twins just to be safe." Minerva gave a dirty look to Poppy and said "sorry Minnie that is not going to work. I told you that you needed to stay calm and that you need to eat more. The twins are a little small for my liking." Minerva just stared at her but did not say anything. She stared at James and Sirius and wanted to give them a piece of her mind. When Poppy said "I will come back in a week to see how you are doing" and she left.

Minerva was about to say something when James started "look Minnie we were kids and we thought it was cool so we did it. When Lily caught us she said she was going to tell you. That's when it hit me that I didn't want you to find out what we did and Lily could see this. So she didn't tell you, but she told us off and if she found out that we were still doing drugs. She was going to go straight to you. That is the reason why we never did it again." James and Sirius walk over to where Lily and Minerva are. James places his hand on Minerva's belly Sirius and Lily did the same thing. James smiles and said "we will do everything to keep you and the twins safe." Sirius and Lily nodded and there was a bright light that filled the room and the whole house with peace, warm, and a calming sensation. They could not see each other they just stood there not knowing what to say.

Albus broke the tension and said "well one does not see that every day. Lily do me a favor stay with Minerva and check on the twins again that was a lot of magic. James and Sirius come with me we need to get those people way from the house and change their memories." With that they were gone.

Minerva looks at Lily and said "what was that."

Lily looks at her smiles and said "I don't know, but the twins are find they just seem to be moving a little bit less than normal." Lily waves her wand and a tray of food appears. "Now start eating. I am going to get you some books and bring the television, so you don't get bored." And she left.

Minerva started to eat not wanting to get yell at again for not eating. She notices that the twins have started to move a little more, so she smiles and eats everything on the tray. Lily comes back and puts a couple of books and the remote control on the bedside table. When Lily was done cleaning up Albus, James, and Sirius came in. Albus conjures four chairs for them to sit on. Albus sat down closes his eyes takes his glasses off and pinches his nose before talking. "Okay so if I am guessing right you four don't know what just happen." They all nodded. "Okay well what we just saw was ancient and powerful magic that will do just like James said to protect Minerva and the twins. I just don't know how that will happen. I have only read about it and this is the first time that I seen it."

Minerva takes a deep breath and said "if it's so ancient and powerful. How did it just happen?"

"Ah… well it could be that at the moment the twins knew that James, Sirius, and Lily were sincere and the activated their magic."

"How?"

"I do not know it could have been your magic Minerva acting on its own to keep the twins safe."

Minerva looks at him and said "it was not me. In the kitchen that was me, but this magic was different it was pure and innocent." Minerva looks down at her belly and started to cry. Albus got up and went to hug her. They hug for a long time until Minerva calms down. "I am not ready. When they come I don't know what I am going to do and then I have to start to work again. And people will know that they are our children Albus are enemies will come after them and how can we protect them all the time."

"It's going to be okay. We will find a way to keep them safes. Now calm down all this stress is not good for the babies. Why don't you take a nap and we will go down stairs. If you need anything just yell and we will be here in no time." Minerva nodded as they move to the door. Albus gave Minerva a sweet kiss and left to go down the stairs.

Down stairs Albus finds Lily, James, and Sirius sitting on the couch looking at him to tell them what to do. He sat on the opposite chair of them and said "she is right even if we find a way to defeat Lord Voldemort. Minerva and I have many more enemies that will want to hurt our children." He could not say anymore because from all the sides that he look at it. It was going to be bad.

Sirius got up and said "do you think that, we are going to let anyone harm the Dumbledore's family. We will do everything we can to keep this family safe." Both James and Lily agree. Sirius turns to James "you know you are going to be late to the office and Mad-eye said if you are late again you will be on desk duty." James looks scared but Lily was happy and said "come on James I would feel a lot better if you had desk duty." James got up and turned to Lily and said "that would be no fun at all" and he left.

Albus stood up "I will be back after dinner. If you need me call me." He looks up the stairs with a sad smile.

Lily got up and places a hand on Albus shoulder "don't worried we will protect her." She turns to Sirius and said "now Sirius can you help with the kitchen… It's seemed like we don't have one anymore." Sirius laughs as Albus is leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was now May, and Minerva was getting tired of being in bed. Albus was sitting right next to her holding her hand. While she waited for Poppy to tell them that everything was alright. When all of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Lily yells from down stairs telling them that she will get it. There was a lot of noise, but they could not tell what they were saying. Albus was about to go down stairs. When the door open and there was James and Sirius supporting Remus. Who look like he had been in a fight to the death. Lily was right behind them she waves her wand a soft bed appears. James and Sirius laid Remus on it as Lily and Poppy work on him. A few minutes went by when Remus started to talk "sorry to come here like this, but I needed to tell Albus that there is a trader in the Order. Whoever it was told them that I work for the Order and there was something else, but I can't remember it had something to do with a baby about to be born. They said the name of the parents, but I can't remember." With that he lay back down and was out.

Poppy looks over Remus and said "he will not awake for a couple days."

"Ouch" everyone turn to Minerva "sorry one of the baby thought that it's was a good idea to kick me. It is okay but I think I need to walk a bit because it feels like now they are both kicking." She got up and walks down the stairs.

It took her a while because now that she was bigger she couldn't see the stairs as she went down. She decided that she was going to get some tea and when to the kitchen.

Minerva made some tea and she knew that any minute that everyone was going to come down and see if everything is alright, so she made enough for everyone. Soon enough Albus, Poppy, James, Sirius, and Lily come in and sat at the table. Minerva waves her wand and everyone had a nice hot cup of tea.

Poppy was the first to talk "You know Minnie I did not tell you that you were able to get out of bed."

"Well I am not going to go back to bed it took me forever to get down those stairs I can't even see my feet. " they all laughed at that.

"Fine and it is a good thing that you are getting bigger. In fact it would be better for the babies if you get even bigger." Everyone laughed and looks at Minerva thinking about how big she was and how funny it would be if she got even bigger.

"It's not funny, but I know that it's for the babies." Everyone was laughing when Remus came in.

Remus looks at Minerva and said "oh Minnie... you're... ammm."

"Yes yes I am as big as a house. Why are you out of bed? You should be resting."

"Don't worry I am fine. Just happy that I am already a werewolf if not it would really suck to be one now." He said with a smile on his face.

James said "what do you mean that you're a werewolf and you never told us." Everyone was laughing.

Albus said "do you rem..." He stops there because Fawkes just came in with a letter to Albus. He read the letter and said "well now I don't have to ask you Remus if you remember who the parents are of the baby that will be born. This letter is from our spy and he said that Voldemort believes that Minerva is pregnant with my child and that child is his down fall." He looks at everyone and they are all scared. "However it also said he is not that sure because the Longbottoms went in to hiding and the Potters are in hiding too. Minerva don't be scared only we know that you're pregnant everyone else thinks that you are researching new ways of transfiguration." He looks at his wife and tries to tell through his eyes that it was going to be alright.

"Okay, so people believe that I am doing research. What is going to happen when I come back and don't have something to add to transfiguration?"

Albus waves his wand and papers appeared. "I thought I will do it for you and by the time you are ready to come back to Hogwarts it will be publish in Transfiguration Today." He said with a smile. Minerva did not know what to do but before she could say anything. Albus stood up and said "Remus you are to stay here and not leave it's not safe and don't give me that look. I will be back before the full moon and get things ready for you. Now, I have to get back to Hogwarts if not people will start to think that something is up."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was now June; Minerva was awake she was happy to see that her husband was lying next to her. They have not slept in the same bed in a long time. He had to stay at Hogwarts because they didn't want people to know that both Albus and Minerva were together an expecting. She was very happy that school was over and now she had time to be with her husband. When Albus awoke he saw that his wife was happy. He moved to her and started to kiss her deeply. It had been a long time since they had been together. He moves his hand to her breast and notices that they were bigger then before. That is when Minerva pulled way and said "if I remember correctly this is how we got in to this mess in the first place" she looks down. Albus chuckled at this and said "well it's not my fault you look so beautiful."

She chuckled and said "Now now Albus we need to talk. The twins will be here soon and we are not ready."

"What do you mean we are not ready we have everything they need and then some."

"You know full well what I am talking about!" she said in a stern voice.

"I know I know."

"So what will happen when the twins come, are we going to keep them in hiding forever. They need to play outside, make friends, and everything." Minerva looks at her husband with sadness in her eyes.

"I know. We will hide them at first and when it is safe then we let them do; what normal children do. Now don't give me that look you know full well that it isn't safe. We can't move people will know us anywhere. So when the twins come we will go back to Hogwarts. The twins will stay here were it is safe and you can come on your brakes and see them. I will as well, but we will have to pretend that we do not have children until it is safe. And you know that the Potter's will take care of them just like they are their own kids." Minerva just nodded because she knew that Albus was right it wasn't safe for them. She puts her hands on her belly feeling them move.

Minerva was getting close to her due date and she wasn't feeling too good she was hot and not even cooling charms seem to be working. The fact that she was so big now and that she could not move that easily was making it worse. Also James, Sirius, and Remus were behaving and not making any jokes or pranks was worrying her. Minerva did not know that Lily in fact had told them that they had to behave them self if not they will be hex to next year. Which made them all straightened up and the fact that, they needed to be ready when the babies came and if anyone came to hurt them. Minerva was worry and she knew that the babies will be here soon she knew it, but in that back of her mind she was going to try to keep them in a bit longer if she could.

It was July 30, 1980 and they were all eating dinner when owl comes in. Lily reads the letter and said "the Longbottoms have just had their child a boy they name Neville." They were all very happy at the news.

It was getting late Albus stood up and said "I should put my wife in to bed because tomorrow is the day that the twins will be here and she needs all the rest she can get." Minerva was about to argue, but she was tired. She stood up with the help of Albus and James and went to bed.

Minerva woke up all of a sudden and she looks at the clock and it said it was 5:45 she did not understand why she woke up when she felt a pain in her stomach and knew that she was about to have the twins. She timed the contractions but they were not that close together and the pain was not that bad. So she decided not to tell anyone. She moves in bed to be a bit more comfortable, but it awoke Albus "Minerva are you okay the Babies!" Minerva shook her head and said "no no it's okay they are just kicking me."

They went down the stairs for breakfast. Everyone was asking Minerva if she was okay, but she kept telling them that the twins were kicking up a storm. She stood up and went up stairs and told them that she needed to lie down.

When she was in her bedroom she tries to get comfortable, but she couldn't. She knew that the twins were on their way. However in the back of her mind she kept thinking they only would have to wait to midnight. A couple hours went by and it was almost lunch time. When she hears a knock at the door. That is when she had the worst contraction. She was holding onto the side of her bed when her water broke. She heard noises and someone coming up stares. She tries to clean up but she couldn't move.

Poppy came in and said "Minnie how are you doing?" Lucky for Minerva Poppy could not see where she was standing and see where her water broke.

Minerva tried to say "I'm...fine" very calmly, but it didn't work.

"You are not fine." Poppy moves in closer and she saw that Minerva was in labor. "How far are the contractions?"

"What are you talking about Poppy I am not i…in **labor**!" Minerva yelled with tears coming down her eyes. At that point everyone came in to see what was going on. They all saw Minerva bent over holding the bed.

Poppy looks at Minerva "of course you are in labor!" She turns to the people that just came in and said to them "you know what to do." Lily, Sirius, and Remus started to clean everything up and get things ready. As soon as everything was clean Albus and James help a very upset Minerva to the bed. She keep saying "it's not time it's not time" over and over again. Albus looks at her and said "it's going to be alright it's going to be alright" over and over again but she was not calming down.

Minerva wanted to keep fighting, but she was too tired and she was in so much pain that she couldn't yell.

Poppy looks at her and said "I am going to look to see how far you are. Okay Minnie." She looked down and she could see the head. "I see the head now Minnie when I say push you need to push."

"No I...I w...will not they can wait."

"No they can't and you need to push now if not the twins can die."

"I… I can't"

Albus looks at his wife and said "you can do this Minerva. I will not let anything happen to them."

Poppy could see that the twins were in distress "NOW MINERVA YOU NEED TO PUSH!"

Minerva looks at her husband and saw that he would do everything he could to keep them safe so she push. The baby boy was out, but he was not crying. Minerva looks at her husband and said "what have I done." Poppy gives the baby to Lily and said to Minerva "he is going to be fine and when I tell you to push you need to push. ... Now push." She did the baby girl was out not crying as well. Sirius took her to where Lily and Remus are.

Albus was looking at his children scared out of his mind "Poppy why are you not helping them?"

Poppy looks up and told "James go over there and help them!" She them looks at Albus "I will go over there in a minute Albus keep talking to Minerva don't let her pass out.

"What do you mean?" He looks at his wife and she was very pale.

"She is losing a lot of blood. ... There I got it." At that moment they hear the twins crying. "I am going to check on the twins, but by the sounds they are making they are going to be find."

Minerva now very tired looks at her husband and said "I am s…sorry" and started to cry.

"It's okay. The twins are fine" Albus said with a small smile. At the moment Lily came up to Albus holding the baby girl and gives her to him. James did the same with the baby boy to Minerva. Poppy looks at them and said "they are in good health." She turns to James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily and said "let's give them some family time."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A couple of hours went by when Albus goes down the stairs and tells everyone to come up to meet the twins.

Minerva is holding both twins in her arms and she could not believe how happy she was.

Albus came in and picks up the baby boy and waits for everyone to come in. "Good you are all here. I would like to introduce you to the twins. This in my arms is Harry James Percival McGonagall Dumbledore and in Minerva arms is Hermione Lily Isobel McGonagall Dumbledore." They all toke turns holding the twins when Minerva said "and we would like it if you Poppy, James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily would be honor to be their godparents." They all nodded and were happy to be asked to be a part of this great family.

A month goes by and Albus and Minerva could not believe how tired they are. They had a lot of help from mostly Lily and James as the other had to do things for the Order. As a result they found out that Voldemort believe that the Potter's had the baby that will defeat him. Plus they were scared because people were still going missing everyday and bodies were starting to show up.

Albus was getting Minerva and his things ready to go back to Hogwarts. When Minerva came in and said "I am not going and you cannot make me. The twins still need me they are barely a month old."

"We have talked about this Voldemort still is not sure that the Potter's have the baby he wants. He still thinks that you are the one that gave birth, but he is waiting to see if you show up to school to know for sure. Our spy has said that Voldemort believes that the person that gives birth to the baby boy could be you or Lily. That is why they are in hiding. Now you know that you will see the twins in the morning before school and on your breaks and after class." Albus went over to Minerva and hug her and kiss her but she pulled way.

"Why can't we take the twins, Lily, and James to Hogwarts with us they will all be safe."

Albus sighs and looks at his watch they real needed to get things ready. "You know that at Hogwarts they would only be confined to our private chamber here they have the whole house, the front, and back yard."

Minerva looks down and she notices the he is right, so she starts packing her things because now they are running late. She calls to Lily and James "Okay if you need anything just call us and will be here in minutes."

Lily looks at Minerva and said "don't worry we will do everything we can to keep our godchildren safe. Now you better get going we will see you tomorrow."

The school year goes by with no one finding out the Minerva and Albus have children. Now they are back in Godric's hollow for summer vacation. They did everything a normal family would do with the twins and they were happy. But like all things when you are having too much fun. Time does not stand still. Albus and Minerva had to go back to work.

October 31, 1981

Halloween was Minerva's favorite day, so Albus and she took the day off from work to be with their family. They had a lovely day and now the sun was setting and the twins were asleep. Albus, Minerva, Lily, and James were all in the living room talking and laughing. When they hear a cry from up stairs; Minerva jumps up goes to see what is wrong. She comes back with Hermione in her arms. "Albus call Poppy and tell her that we need her to get here fast Hermione has a high fever and the healing spells are not working."

Albus goes to tell Poppy. He came back and said "there are a lot of students in the hospital wing and she can't come, but she said to bring Hermione and she will check on her." Albus goes over to Minerva and takes Hermione form her and leaves. Minerva was about to go with them when they feel the wards move. Minerva pulls out her wand and she sees Lily and James do the same. There is a BOOM and the front door is blast it off its hinges. There was dust in the air and they couldn't see. They stood ready for anything and when the dust cleared they saw Voldemort.

Voldemort pointed his wand at the three of them. He shot a curse that send them flying through the air. Minerva hits the wall with her head and falls to the ground with her head bleeding. Luckily Lily and James landed on the couch. James looks at Lily and said "go save Harry I will hold him off."

Lily runs up the stairs when she gets to the top she hears a thud and knows that her husband is dead. She opens the door and she looks at Harry who is crying. Lily is about to pick him up when she hears that Voldemort is coming up the stairs. Voldemort opens the door, Lily stand in between Harry and Voldemort. Voldemort looks at Lily and said "Move I do not want you. NOW MOVE!", but Lily does not move because she loves her godson with all her heart and she would die for him. "No…No… Not Harry…. Not Harry." Voldemort can see that she is not going to move so he kills her.

Lily falls to the ground dead and Voldemort steps over her and said "Foolish girl you did not have to die." Voldemort looks to the boy and he is crying he does not like it when they cry. He points his wand at the boy and shots a curse. The curse bounces off the boy and hit him.


End file.
